creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Spiral Limestone
Basic Information The Spiral Limestone is a beige-white building-block with diagonal grey (slightly recessed) stripes on four sides and a grey grid recesses pattern on two sides. How to obtain You can craft Spiral Limestone blocks yourself in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked for free. Spiral Limestone cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Spiral Limestone can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe Spiral Limestone blocks can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by: * creating Obsidian Rods by putting Obsidian (bars) into a Processor. Obsidian Ore can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes on the Fossil layer or in the Mountains, or the Ore can occasionally be found in Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests * crafting Straight Limestone blocks How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Spiral Limestone, you'll need: * 1 Obsidian Rod made of an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 4 (blocks of) Limestone that can be mined from the Fossil layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell or better Power Cell equipped * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or occasionally found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or occasionally obtainable from Keepas either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use Spiral Limestone blocks can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Spiral Limestone blocks can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R (as the default key), pointing the crosshair cursor at the blocks and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Other than that, Spiral Limestone blocks can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to process Spiral Limestone further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017, two cylindric Spiral Limestone Columns can be made by putting one Spiral Limestone block into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for this. Simply carry Spiral Limestone blocks with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Trivia Before November 15th 2017 this block was called Spiral Limestone Column. With update R49 an actual column with the exact same name was implemented. Since update R52 on February 14th 2018 the cubic building block was renamed (ingame) to Spiral Limestone. Category:Building Block Category:Crafted Category:Processable